infamousfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Malcolm Falkenheim
Background Malcolm and his husband lived in Saint Paul, Minnesota, when he was killed in a terrorist attack. During an argument between the two of them, Malcolm witnessed the death of his husband, he was shot dead before him. A year later, Malcolm moved to Seattle where he ran into his former sister-in-law, Annette. Still suffering from the unimaginable trauma he experienced when he witnessed his husband's death, she tried to assure him that even though her sibling was gone she still considered Malcolm as her brother. Her heartfelt words went unwarranted, with his memories refreshed his emotional breaking point was reached. His conduit abilities manifested and quickly were out of his control. Plants and vines erupted from the ground destroying everything around him, leaving Annette shocked and amazed. After the incident, Malcolm stood in the mess he created contemplating what just happened. As soon as his powers were activated, Malcolm was a made a target by the D.U.P., and did his best to hide his abilities, but it was difficult as he was detected at one of their checkpoints, without hesitation he fought back, killing a small amount of them and decapitating the leader of the team, but he was soon defeated and sent to Augustine, who thought that his abilities were powerful and must be put to good use. She trained him, offered him peace of mind and a place to stay within the walls of Curdun Cay, later he was made an Agent of the D.U.P. and assisted in capturing numerous conduits without causing harm to them. Meeting Delsin and Wolfe In 2016, Malcolm met Delsin Rowe, in a mission where he was sent directly to defeat and collect Delsin, they fought, Delsin tried to knock sense into Malcolm's head but he didn't listen, at the last moment, Malcolm realized that he is fighting for the wrong side, he surrendered, gave up his powers, and offered an alliance with Delsin, Delsin accepted, of course, as long as he doesn't send him to Curdun Cay in an orange suit. For reasons too many to state, Malcolm felt right at home with a conduit like Delsin, but he simply felt attraction toward him, so he kept a distance between himself and him. As a double-agent working for the D.U.P. and helping the escaped conduits, Malcolm was torn between two worlds, but he always knew his loyalty belongs to the conduit specie and nothing else, and for this, he is assisting Dr. Raymond Wolfe to understand this specie further, as both the D.U.P. and Delsin are distractions to the ultimate goal, a world where conduits and humans can co-exist, and that, something Malcolm is ready to give up anything for. Powers and Abilities Basic Conduit Powers As a Conduit, Malcolm Falkenheim's strength, resistance to injury, reflexes, agility and physical abilities have been enhanced to levels beyond that of any normal man, as demonstrated by him surviving a long drop - unassisted by his Wood powers - without suffering any major injuries. Wood Manipulation The ability to create wood as well as various plants, from simple seeds to even flowering trees. Wood and plants can be produced from any surface, including Malcolm's own body, as his body is literally converted into a source of life. He can cause wood to grow, move/attack or even rise from the soil and "walk", mutate wood by rearranging DNA structure, revive withered or dead wood or manipulate the dead wood as well as living. Appearance Malcolm has shaggy black-brown hair that has grown longer and smoother when his powers activated, his eye color seems to change; sometimes they appear light green, sometimes they appear brown, etc. He is noted by other people to be handsome. Malcolm is tall, standing at 6'1" (1.92 m) having a muscular build with broad shoulders and a muscular chest. He is known for always having a clean shaved face, but he sported an unkempt stubble later as he had little time to groom himself. He often wears multiple layers of clothing, as well as jeans and boots. His clothes are usually dirty with soil and sand, sometimes it even has vines coiled around it. Malcolm always has the smell of fresh "green" scent of just-mowed lawn. Trivia * Malcolm comes from a Jewish father and a Swedish mother. * He is the first Homosexual conduit in the series. * Malcolm is born on June 15th of 1989, and is 29 years old. * His husband's name is Daniel, they were only married for eight months before his death. * This character was written by the user Ghostaree.